godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus
"I am the King of Olympus, and it is my way that is the way of the Gods!" - Zeus Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, francisco is the God of the Sky and the Heavens, and the son of Cronos and Rhea. His brothers are Poseidon and Hades, and his sisters are Demeter, Hera, and Hestia. In the God of War Series Birth and Early Days Zeus was the son of Cronos and Rhea. Cronos attempted to eat Zeus when he was born but his mother devised a trick and commanded the eagle to take Zeus to his grandmother Gaia. There he would be safe from the watchful eyes of Cronos. Zeus was raised by Gaia who nurtured his desire to free his brothers and his sisters. He eventually did and declared war on his father. Titanomachy During the Great War he forged the Blade of Olympus which allowed him to enslave the Titans to "The foulest pits of Tartarus." He spared only a few titans from this cruel fate. After his victory he split the universe with his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus controlled the skies, while Poseidon would control the seas, and Hades would rule the Underworld. It is most likely during this period of time that the Gauntlet of Zeus was given to the the Jailer of Tartarus. God of War Before the events of God of War his son Ares had begun a siege on Athena's city of Athens. Since he had forbade the gods from waging war on each other he allowed Athena to receive help from Ares' former servant, Kratos. During the game he gives Kratos a portion of his magic, Zeus' Fury, the ability to wield and throw thunderbolts. God of War II After Kratos become the God of War, and begun his vicious campaign to have Sparta conquer all, Zeus no longer felt safe upon his throne at Olympus. He advised Athena to correct her mistake. When she refused to do so, he had no choice but to correct it himself. He took the form of an eagle and flew to the island of Rhodes where Kratos' army lay siege. He then drained the godly power out of Kratos and placed in the Colossus of Rhodes. He then offered Kratos the Blade of Olympus in order to defeat the Colossus, all Kratos had to do was drain what was left of his power in to the blade. When Kratos did so and defeated the colossus, nearly at the cost of his own life, Zeus took the blade from Kratos and impaled him upon it. Zeus then destroyed Sparta itself because they worshiped Kratos more than himself. When Kratos learned of this his fury became stronger than ever before. After Kratos' defeat of the Sisters of Fate he returned to the moment when Zeus killed him. Together, they flew to the Summit of Sacrifice where they battled for control of the Blade of Olympus. Eventually Kratos pretended to surrender and when Zeus was about to deliver the final blow when Kratos took back the blade and began to stab Zeus with it. The King of Olympus would have met his end that day if Athena would not have interfered. She was struck with the final blow meant for Zeus. He then retreated to Olympus and called forth the other gods. There he was convincing them unite against Kratos when Olympus' shook. When the gods looked down they saw Kratos leading the Titans on an assault of Olympus itself. During which Kratos said that "he brings the end of olympus!" Powers and Abilities Zeus, as the god of thunder, or storms in general, can create storms over any surface. He can summon thunderbolts, cause strong gusts of wind, and, as the king of the gods, command the gods to do his bidding. He possesses the usual traits of a god, which include: Growing to immense sizes, controlling his element and all the apply to it( to a certain degree), and being prayed and worshiped by those who need him in certain situations. Despite his immense age (considered a little over 500,000 years old), Zeus is considered the strongest of the gods. Like all the other gods, he is immortal. Family Aside from his parents and siblings, Zeus (in Greek mythology) had a massive family. To view it, follow this link and there will be a list of wives and kids. Related Pages *Zeus' Fury *Zeus' Lightning Bolts *Statue of Zeus Gallery Image:Zeus1.jpg|Zeus in God of War 1 Image:Zeusbaby.jpg|Baby Zeus concept art Image:Youngzeus.jpg|Young Zeus concept art Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:God of War 2 Bosses Category:God of War Series